In the conventional type of analogue electronic timepieces there are many problems involved in achieving reverse rotation of of the stepping motor in order to amend the time in a reverse direction. A stepping motor can normally be stepped forward so as to attain a forward time amendment in a short time. However, in order to amend time in a reverse direction it is necessary to stop the motor and wait a period of time equal to the desired amendment. For example in order to amend the time ten seconds in a reverse direction it is necessary to stop the motor and wait ten seconds.